Transcended Leah/Exalted
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = First Impact Leah |name4 = First Impact |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = |name3 = Exalted Form }} INT for self during normal attack. |activeskill1 = Celestial Overture ( /Ranged) |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = Inflicts 14150% damage to an enemy and increases their Ranged damage received by 212% for 8.4 seconds. 12.3 sec |activeskill2 = Celestial Prelude ( /Ranged) |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = Inflicts 6910% damage to an enemy every second for 12 seconds, increasing the targets' damage received by 192% for 9 seconds. During the channel, this ability also deals 632% damage to nearby enemies. For every second that this ability is channeled, increase this skill's damage by 500%. 27.9 sec |activeskill3 = Celestial Grave Song |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = Increase all allied units damage by 326% for 12 seconds. For each second this skill is channeled, further increase allied unit damage from this skill by 120%. 29.5 sec |passive1 = Celestial Echo |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = Increase the damage enemies receive by 229%. |passive2 = Celestial Blessing |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = Increase Leah's by 404% and Single-target damage by 722%. Also, 'Heavenly Overture' does 8x more damage to Boss-type enemies. |passive3 = Heavenly Coexistence |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increase allied units damage by 220% and Ranged damage by 140%. Also, for each additional enhancement, further increase allied units Ranged Attack power by 8%. |passive4 = Celestial Song |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = Increase allied units Single-target damage by 624%. Also, during Guild Siege, increase allied units Ranged Attack power by 513% and by 644%. |passive5 = Celestial Harmony |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = When using 'Heavenly Prelude' and 'Heavenly Requiem' increase Leah's damage by 442%. This effect can be maintained up to 10 overlays. |passive6 = Heavenly Melody |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = Increase the damage of all allied units by 398%. Also, 'Heavenly Overture' deals 9x more damage to Boss-type enemies. Additionally, 'Heavenly Requiem' increases allied unit Single-target Attack power by 204%, by 196% and damage by 201%, this effect can maintain up to 12 overlays. |passive7 = Heavenly Symphony |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Each time you use 'Heavenly Requiem', increase allied damage by 142%, this effect isn't released and can maintain up to 10 overlays. Also, each time you use 'Heavenly Requiem', increase Leah's damage by 587%, Single-target damage by 624%, and by 574%. Separately, increase the Ranged Attack Power of allied units by 160% and for each additional Infinity enhancement, further increase allied Ranged Attack Power by 40%. |normaleffect_ex = Her attacks are assumed to be /Ranged/SG. |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = The skill is a channel ability with a 9 second duration. Each tick inflicts first the main damage upon the main target and then splash damage to its surroudnings, applying the 500% increase every second until its end. |aEffect3_ex = The skill is a channel ability with a 9 second duration. Each tick inflicts first the main damage upon the main target and then splash damage to its surroudnings, applying the 500% increase every second until its end. |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Transcended_Leah |pt1 = }}